Be Mine Just MINE
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: TaeKai (Taemin de SHINee & Kai de EXO) SUMMARY: La emoción tras una fiesta puede desencadenar cosas que uno jamás hubiera pensado habrían de pasar. El alcohol solo un medio para dejar a sus deseos salir a jugar. (SLASH/LEMMON/MA- 18/AU) Ubicado tras los premios MelOn Music Awards del 14/11/2013
1. Sentimientos

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Ellos son miembros de dos grupos de música KPOP; SHINee y EXO , ambos bajo el sello de la compañía SM.**

* * *

**PAREJA: Taemin (SHINee) y Kai (EXO)  
RATED: MA (+18)  
SUMMARY: ** La emoción tras una fiesta puede desencadenar cosas que uno jamás hubiera pensado habrían de pasar. El alcohol solo un medio para dejar a sus deseos salir a jugar.  
**ADVERTENCIAS**: Este fic será un short fic AU, basado en la fiesta post premios MelOn Music Awards del 14/11/13 **SLASH**/**YAOI**, es decir una relación chico/chico con **LEMMON** (alto contenido sexual) bastante gráfico y descriptivo; por lo que, si sabes que el tema no es de tu agrado bien puedes ir buscando otra cosa para leer, ok? No quiero reclamos tontos cuando estoy poniendo bien clarito de qué va.  
**N/A:** Jodeeeer! Admito que solté una lagrimita cuando los vi quebrarse así tras ganar ese tan ansiado premio :3 Estos chicos son mi debilidad coreana jajaja. Si quieren ver la pareja busquen en You Tube TaeKai y les va a salir videos de ellos xD Son los mejores amigos pero en ESE momento fue todo el mejor fanservice suyo. Mi debilidad en el KPOP es SHINee y dentro de él TAEMIN! Amo como baila así que me ganó mal jejeje... Fuera de eso, aún sigo en las nubes por haber podido irlos a ver al Luna acá en Argentina. Aún endeudada por haber delirado en la entrada, pero bueno... no me quejo, la pasé genial y me quedé con todos mis hermosos videos de recuerdo *-*

* * *

**..::..::Be Mine... Just **_**Mine**_**::..::..**

.

Todo era un completo caos. Un absoluto descontrol que nadie parecía siquiera querer encaminar.

Las emociones estaban al límite y la adrenalina bombea fuerte en sus cuerpos. Exhultantes de felicidad y satisfacción, a todos los jóvenes integrantes de ambos grupos les resulta más que difícil el siquiera pensar en comenzar a calmarse. No. Ni por casualidad. Aquel día era para liberarse. Para disfrutar. No podían reprimir las feroces energías que se cargaban después de tantas horas de nervios y tensión.

Los gritos resuenan por todo lo alto por cada lugar que pasan y las sonrisas, enormes y hasta algo estúpidas, parecen ya tatuadas en cada uno de aquellos jóvenes, cuidados y -cada uno a su manera-, bellos rostros. Cada uno de ellos sintiéndose en plena dicha por una noche que había resultado al final ser más que fructífera en más de un sentido.

Sin embargo, entre todos ellos, había un joven que, a pesar de sentir las mismas emociones que todos sus compañeros y amigos, también sentía otras muchas cosas más complejas y poderosas que sabía bien hacía ya un tiempo sentía pero que, aquella noche... aquella noche totalmente lejos, muy, muy lejos de su más mínimo control.

Kai lo sabía. Sabía desde ya hacía un tiempo que esos sentimientos que le embargaban cada vez que le veía, que le hablaba. Que lo tocaba... Esos sentimientos ya no eran solo de una simple y mera amistad tal y como siempre se jactaban. No. Él... él se había enamorado. Se había enamorado de su mejor y, casi diría único amigo.

Él se había enamorado de Taemin.

El pequeño maknae de los brillositos.

El siempre adorable y demasiado deseable Taeminnie.

Ese joven que tantos complejos había tenido al tener que haber hecho tanto fanservice y juegos de roles al vestirse como chica y de pronto saber o más bien notar -en aquella tan despistada mente suya-, que era realmente deseado por muchos, muchos hombres, además de las miles y miles de chicas. Ese joven que, en completo secreto; ese tipo de secretos que eran de vida o muerte y que solo se hacía entre verdaderos amigos, le contó en una noche triste todas esas dudas que ello le generaba y todas las confusiones que había comenzado a tener pero que se negaba a analizar.

Y, aquella noche, se dio cuenta con real pánico, que apenas había podido contener a sus brazos de sostenerlo para terminar atrayéndolo hacia sí. Se dio cuenta con el terror más puro que le había costado lo indecible -y aún más-, el solo controlar a su boca para que no cayera en la terrible tentación que le representaban aquellos labios. Esos labios tan suculentos y llamativos que sabía eran la envidia y delirio de muchas... y muchos. Tantos que simplemente él se egaba a pensar en ellos.

Nervioso. Cofundido.

Emocionado...

Y excitado. Sí, Kai estaba muy, muy excitado y tenía los pelos de punta por tratar de ocultarlo.

.

La entrega de premios MAMA habían resultado ser un completo éxito para todos ellos. La conducción del programa junto a los chicos había sido genial. La corta parodia que había hecho su grupo como versión de 'Crepúsculo' y las presentaciones de su temas habían sido geniales. Ciertamente no podían pedirle más a la noche. Ganaron premios. Ganaron notoriedad y reconocimientos a pesar de ser un grupo bastante nuevo.

Y luego estaban ellos...

Esos cinco muchachos que jugaban y reían felices y despreocupados por el momento pero que siempre veía, día tras día y hora tras hora, como se esforzaban y exigían a sí mismos más y más. Sin dudas para su grupo eran un fuerte modelo como grupo y personas. Eso lo sabía. Los admiraba, porque, sí, solo había que mirarlos en sus shows para notarlo. No hacían las cosas a medias. Buscaban excelencia, la trabajaban y la obtenían. Cansados, hastiados, aburridos, enojados. Todo quedaba fuera cuando era momento de trabajo.

Y dentro de toda esa admiración por el grupo se encontraba aquella persona a la que hacía años había acompañado en el camino y de quien había terminado total e irremediablemente enamorado. No podía negárselo; sería una completa blasfemia hacerlo.

Kai amaba al pequeño maknae y, solo deseaba... quería...

.

Risas, gritos. Ruido y más ruido era lo único que se oía en aquellas dos camionetas que salían atestadas de aquel gran evento.

El rumbo era fijo hacia la casa de ambos grupos donde todos se cambiarían e irían a divertirse un rato a una disco privada a la que solían ir varios integrantes de diversos grupos y que era especialista en evitar escándalos ayudándoles a permanecer con un perfil bajo. Eran jóvenes después de todo.

.

Música. Calor. Cuerpos. Y nuevamnete, más y más ruido.

Risas. Sudor. Gritos. Besos.

Todos podían ver la pista repleta de cuerpos bailando con música movida y electrizante. Parejas se veían por cualquier lugar y rincón. Beso robados sin motivo ni razón.

Y entre todo ello... estaban todos ellos.

Casi veinte jóvenes de poco más y poco menos de veinte años, alegres y relajados. Felices. Jóvenes que por sus rutinas y trabajos poco podían disfrutar de verdad de algo banal pero que, cuando lo hacían, lo hacían en grande y le sacaban el mayor provecho.

Muchas copas corrieron por sus manos.

Muchos saludos. Muchas personas.

Muchas manos fueron dadas y muchos abrazos les envolvieron.

Mucho de todo.

.

Realmente dolido por ese amor que sabía de entrada no podría ser y sintiéndose una completa mierda por siquiera haber tan tontamente caído de lleno en ello, Kai tomó cuanto vaso y copa cayó en su mano o en su alrededor cercano. Se perdió entre la gente y bebió y bebió, aprovechándose del hecho de que, al ser uno de los menores y siempre estar rodeado de hyungs sabía que si se quedaba tomando en un solo lugar pronto alguien notaría su incipiente estado. Acto inteligente hecho para erróneamente intentar ahogar con alcohol a esa puta conciencia que tanto se negaba a dejarle en paz y que le carcomía la cabeza pensando en que, en el muy improbable caso de que sus sentimientos se supieran, él sería cruelmente rechazado y hasta perdería esa tan preciada amistad.

Su cometido finalmente fue logrado cuando todo rastro de conciencia coherente fue exitosamente acallada. No importaba que el mundo a sus pies ahora ya girara ni que no fuera capaz de ver a ya más de un pie de distancia o que chocara con todo aquello que se atravesara a su paso.

Tampoco le importó o reaccionó cuando, al chocar con alguien más y este lograse sujetarle, finalmente su cuerpo se relajase y su mundo se apagara.

.

—¡.. Y cómo quie...!

—Nooo... He dicho que yo...

—Pero...

—Sí, seguro...

—De acuer...

—Sí. Bien...

—Gra...

—... Vemos.

¡Joder! La cabeza le estaba destrozando. O al menos él pensaba que eso era ya que la verdad en aquellos momentos no se sentía capaz de saber o reconocer absolutamente nada. Pero, muy lenta y dolorosamente, la puta conciencia -su principal enemiga desde siempre-, le estaba haciendo partícipe de una realidad que aún no podía controlar. Escuchaba el incesante martilleo en su cráneo como queriéndolo partírselo y entre cada uno llegaba a escuchar un creciente murmullo que de pronto eran muy sueltas palabras y ya luego fueron algo que eran casi frases. Claro que para Kai todo era una completa tortura porque además de todo aquello, había que sumarle que el estómago se le estaba revolviendo de forma espantosa ya que el jodido piso -o lo que sea que estuviera debajo de él-, no dejaba de moverse. Sin embargo, lo único que sabía sin saber porqué era el innegable hecho de que no podía devolver todo su estómago allí. Donde sea que allí fuera.

Siente algo tocarle la frente y como el calor corre a instalarse en su pecho.

Oye como el ruido va cesando y se pregunta si es que la cercana oscuridad lo estaba envolviendo una vez más.

Siente el aire fresco pegarle en la piel expuesta y nota cansinamente que toda su piel parece estar húmeda y demasiado caliente.

Siente una voz que le hace sonreír tranquilo y, sin saberlo, cede a la bendita inconsciencia una vez más. Esta vez, solo durmiendo y disfrutando gratamente de sentirse cuidado.


	2. Jugado

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Ellos son miembros de dos grupos de música KPOP; SHINee y EXO , ambos bajo el sello de la compañía SM.**

* * *

**..::..::Be Mine... Just **_**Mine**_**::..::..**

.

.

—Babo. Baaabooo Kai...

Las palabras a apesar de haber dichas con suma suavidad, calaban fuerte en el aún semi perdido cerebro del joven cómodamente recostado. Demasiado fuerte como para quedarse quieto y callado por lo que, removiéndose y gimiendo anuncia a su cuidador que por fin había vuelto en sí... o casi.

—Arrg, al fin...

—Nnnn...

—Nooo, ah noo, Kai. Ni lo sueñes. Vamos, a ducharte... Puuff, joder, apestas Kai...

—Aaaaahhh...

—Pues te jodes bien jodido... ¿Oíste? Hey, hey, vamos babo, despierta... Vamos, ayúdame ¿sí? ¿Kai? ¡Kai!

—Neeee... ¡AAHHH!

El joven aún completamnete borracho despierta casi de golpe al sentir un potente y gran chorro de agua fría sobre toda su piel sudada y caliente.

Grita, tirita, putea... y luego grita un poco más porque sus sentidos se sienten maxímizados y su conciencia demasiado perdida como para entender que demonios era lo que pasaba.

Poco a poco él enfoca su vista y ve a su mejor amigo y amor secreto mojado y casi desnudo frente a él.

Poco a poco escucha el agua correr y nota en su piel que ya no está tan fría y que se sentía agradable salir de ese letargo por el solo hecho de no perderse aquello.

Y poco a poco su piel conecta el hecho de que está, no solo siendo mojada y lavada sino también acariciada con esas manos que, aunque fueran de manera inocente, él las sentía vagar indecentes por su piel.

El aliento que no sabía que le faltaba entra de zopetón por su boca y con él también le inunda el claro olor a frutas que era el característico aroma del pelo de su hyung.

Todo él se estremece aunque ahora fuera por motivos muy muy diferentes.

Su orientación aún es demasiado mala pero hace lo que puede para poder enfocar la mirada en él. Siempre en él.

.

El baño fue una tortura en todo sentido pero al menos ahora Kai podía sentirse algo remotamente cercano a un ser humano y no a un desperdicio de basura rancia que fue tirada, pisoteada y probablemente hasta regurgitada.

Se apena hasta lo imposible al haber disfrutado tanto de aquellas inocentes caricias, casi al punto de demostrar cuan verdaderamente lo había hecho.

Ahora estaba solo tendido en aquella conocida cama que hacía ya un buen tiempo no visitaba, en condiciones muy pero muy diferentes a las que en las contadas ocasiones le visitaba allí, escuchando de fondo el rítmico sonido de la ducha caer e imaginando con mucho ahínco como sería ver por entero aquella piel.

Jadea porque ese solo simple hecho le hace hervir la piel y logra que su cuerpo aún adolescente reaccione más que eficiente. Gime porque el objeto de todas sus tentaciones está a solo unos pasos de distancia y el alcohol, que aún medio niebla su sistema, le hace querer ceder y hacer todo aquello que quiera. Sin pudor, sin temor... y sobre todo, sin penas.

Se muerde el labio, fuerte; porque dicha tentación se encuentra ahora justo frente a él saliendo del baño con tan solo una blanca y corta toalla aferrada sin más a su esbelta y fina cintura, dejando a la vista aquel cuerpo pecaminoso que tantas y tantos adoraban. Él entre ellos.

Lo ve como idiotizado acercarse a él y poner una de sus manos frías sobre su frente y luego la otra sobre la suya propia y él suspira porque siente que hasta podría explotar.

—Mmm... Creo que tienes fiebre Kai. Te siento caliente...

'Ufff, ¡Y no sabes jodidamente cuánto!', le quiere gritar. Pero él solo atina a verle como búho y contener su respiración cuanto pudiera.

O al menos eso intenta porque, de pronto su sistema siente el fuego de dentro arder al verle acercar ahora sus rosáceos y demasiado tentadores labios, para su propio bien, hacia donde hasta recién estuvo su mano.

¡Basta! No lo soporta. Aquello era demasiado y sus sentidos estaban muy pero muy desorientados como para hacer sonar las usuales alarmas de todo lo que podría echar a perder.

En un rápido movimiento que no nota hasta que está hecho, le toma fuerte de la muñeca cerca a su cara y tira de él por sobre su cuerpo hasta acostarlo a su lado y ponerse rápidamente sobre él. Inmediatamente presionando ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

Ambos están sorprendidos.

Ambos están agitados y confundidos.

Pero es Kai quien sabe tiene todo qué perder y siente que ya no puede más sin recibir algo, solo... algo, lo que fuera. No quiere perder a su amigo pero necesita probar esos labios, esa piel. Necesita como el aire en sus pulmones el que esa piel arda que siempre parecía tan nívea e impoluta arda por él.

—Pero...

—Tae...

—¿Ka-i? ¿Pero qué...?

No, no soporta el escuchar tal incredulidad de sus labios y, de manera desesperada hace lo primero que se le viene a la mente para acallar lo que sea que fuera a decirle.

Su boca presionando con fuerza sobre la otra y sus ojos clavados fijos viendo como los ajenos se abrían casi hasta el dolor. Sus manos aprietan su agarre y siente al mayor cerrar sus ojos con un gemido de dolor o molestia, quizás fueran ambas; no lo sabe y en aquellos momentos no le importa ya que lo que tiene ahora toda su atención es el hecho de que esa boca se medio abrió bajo ese asalto y que él automáticamente cedió ante el deseo de introducir su lengua en él.

Juega. Tienta. Se juega al todo o nada con cada pasar de su lengua, y llama a todo su deseo tan largamente reprimido a vertirse en ese beso robado que tanto y por tanto, había soñado tener. Simplemente dejando que todo ocurra... y que fuera lo que debiera de ser.

* * *

**MUUUUUCHAS GRAAACIAS a quienes han pasado, agregado, leído y aun más a esos dos que han dejado su comentario ;)**

**Nos leemos pronto y bueno... besos y cuídense, ok?**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	3. Deseo

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Ellos son miembros de dos grupos de música KPOP; SHINee y EXO , ambos bajo el sello de la compañía SM.**

* * *

**..::..::Be Mine... Just **_**Mine**_**::..::..**

.

Taemin siente que está en una pesadilla, ¿o era un sueño? No lo sabe. No lo tiene claro. Y está aterrado de averiguarlo.

Cierto era que él no estaba borracho. No como su 'amigo' allí mostraba estarlo; pero el tampoco había pecado de inocente aquella noche. Realmente había bebido bastante para lo que él solía permitirse beber en ese tipo de eventos. No importaba cuan cerrado dicha fiesta fuera, siempre sucedía algo, siempre alguien se iba de boca, siempre alguien conseguía una foto indiscreta. Y él odiaba aquello. Odiaba tener que cuidar cada gesto y movimiento para que no fuera malinterpretado. Odiaba sentirse tan autoreprimido. Pero amaba lo que hacía y sabía muy bien que aquel era uno de sus tantos precios. No le gustaba, para nada, pero lo aceptaba. En su grupo, los cinco sabían muy bien que debían de evitar aquello. No siempre lo lograban obviamente, eran jóvenes e imprudentes muchas veces, pero se esforzaban por ello.

Sin embargo, sentía sus sentidos extraños, como embotados o letárgicos.

'No, no es por él' -se dijo con terquedad-. 'No es por Jong In' -se dice una y otra vez-. Pero no puede evitar que su mente traicionera reviviera demasiado vívidamente las muy frescas imágenes de momentos antes cuando ayudaba a su dongsaeng a ducharse y, sobre todo, no puede ni por asomo evitar recordar cuando, casi al final, le vio ir tomando conciencia de lo que sucedía y... mostrar luego aquella respuesta. Una respuesta obvia que NUNCA, jamás de los jamáses hubiere esperado ver. No él. No POR él.

No podía creerlo. Simplemente no podía. De hecho se negaba a ello y, en segundos, había inventado miles de estúpidas excusas para ambas reacciones mientras se duchaba, ahora en solitario, intentando apagar la imprevista calentura que de golpe pareció haberle entrado.

Pero, más allá de todo eso, se negaba con un impresionante fervor al solo hecho de reconocer que... reconocer el que...

'No. No lo pensaría siquiera. No lo haría y punto' -se decía mientras refregaba con cada vez más fuerza su pálido pero bien formado cuerpo.

Pero ahí estaba ahora, con la boca fuertemente tapada por la de su siempre revoltoso dongsaeng. Por la boca de su mejor amigo.

Y su cuerpo comenzaba a traicionarle también.

Los pensamientos se mezclaron y las sensaciones crecían. Y no podía... sentía que...

.

Kai no podía creerlo; finalmente, después de tanto, él estaba haciendo aquello que más quería... Se sentía soñar, volar. Se sentía en la mayor dicha extrema. Y de pronto, su paraíso personal solo, explotó, incendiándole como lava la sangre y calcinándole los huesos con el puro deleite y deseo.

Él. Su hyung... ÉL estaba allí... correspondiéndole.

Lenta y tentativamente, Taemin dejó a su cuerpo ir cediendo a los impulsos que aquel beso le provocaba. Comenzando a responderle a pesar de la timidez y el miedo.

Miedo a estar cometiendo la peor locura de su vida. Miedo a estarse jugando demasiado.

Simplemente miedo.

Su mente le gritaba miles de cosas diferentes pero sus oídos internos parecían haberse cerrado herméticamente a la razón y, extrañamente, lo único que parecía imponérsele -de manera casi diría, vital-, era el crudo y creciente deseo de ir a por más. De tomarlo todo.

.

Los famosos y tan anhelados labios de Taemin comenzaron a moverse cada vez más y más, ganando de manera increíble fuerza e insistencia, aplomo y determinación.

Cobrando deseo.

Un deseo oculto hasta entonces hasta para él pero que, una vez liberado...

.

El mayor levantó sus manos y, ansioso como nunca antes, las lleva con suavidad hacia las muy sonrojadas mejillas del menor.

Acercándole. Apresándole. Demandando y reclamando el control total de aquellos labios que siempre se veían abultados y llamativos y que, en aquellos momentos, lucían además delatoramente hinchados y calientes por su constante uso.

Ahora era Taemin quien, de manera más que apasionada, exigía dejarle hacerse con el dominio de todo. Dejarle tomar las riendas de su deseo. Del deseo de ambos.

.

El mayor se obligó a no pensarse. Ya no.

Quería sentir. Quería disfrutar... ¡Y al demonio con las malditas consecuencias! Ya habría tiempo para deprimirse y quizás hasta arrepentirse mañana y días siguientes, pero no entonces. No cuando podía disfrutar tan a pleno. No cuando sus entrañas comenzaban a temblar de placer y sus músculos se contraían espasmódicamente por la mera anticipación.

Manos intrépidas comenzaron a remover la ropa del menor, anhelando con fiereza recién descubierta el contacto directo de piel a piel. E increíblemente deseoso de marcarla y reclamarla como suya. Solo suya.

—Quítatela.

—¿Eh...?

—Quítatelo... todo —dijo Taemin en lo que claramente sonó como un medio gruñido mientras que con un travieso dedo señalaba la muy escasa ropa que el menor había llegado a ponerse hace apenas minutos antes y con su propia ayuda. Tan solo una vieja camiseta que Taemin solía usar para sus ensayos y el mismo bóxer con el que había llegado porque el mayor no tenía ninguno nuevo para darle en aquellos momentos. Ni siquiera iba a molestarse en ofrecerle unos viejos. No importaba si estaban limpios o recién lavados. No. Solo, no.

Sinceramente, ninguno de ellos podría decir ya como fue que, de un segundo al otro, ambos se encontrasen entrelazados de aquella tan íntima manera. Frotándose con una urgencia que les urgía enteros y sentían no poder contener.

El ardor de sus cuerpos quemaba a sí mismos y al otro; fundiéndolos. Fundiéndose en uno. Acercándolos a cada rincón de sus febriles cuerpos.

Manos volaron presurosas a reconocer el nuevo terreno. A reconocer aquella piel que conocían pero que nunca, ni tan siquiera en sus más locos sueños y deseos, pensaron tocarían. No así. No de aquella impúdica manera.

Y los besos.

Esos besos que, demasiado rápido pero a la vez nunca lo suficientemente pronto, pasaron por todos los estados que ellos, juntos, pudiesen generar.

Absorbiendo. Degustando.

Besando como nunca lo hubieron hecho (aunque realmente no era como si ninguno de ellos fuera un experto por haber hecho mucho en la materia).

Ambos se sentían como yaciendo sobre brasas ardientes.

La temperatura de sus cuerpos se sentía irreal y nada importaba ya. Nada más que el poder extinguir pronto aquel fuego latente y ya hasta doliente.

.

Kai se quemaba, de en serio lo hacía. Sentía que la sangre se le hervía dentro y que todo se le derretía.

Lo sentía.

Lo veía.

Lo oía, lo saboreaba y lo olía... Y aún no podía creerlo. No podía creer que, quien ya por tanto pensó como un imposible ahora se entrara yaciendo apasionadamente entre sus brazos necesitados. Entre sus piernas deseosas. SUYAS.

Tembló. Tembló notoriamente por tanto placer y deseo. Por tanta satisfacción en más sentidos de los que parecía poder manejar.

Tembló gimió y se retorció sn tan siquiera notarlo porque su cuerpo ya tenía mente propia y porque su cabeza no servía para conectar nada más que el placer.

Aquello era el mismísimo paraíso y él solo deseó poder nunca salir de él. Nunca. No importaba que, una -ahora muy pequeña- parte de su mente racional -aunque apenas activa-, le insistiera en recordarle que no tenía idea de lo que le depararía luego. De que mejor aprovechase muy pero muy bien todo aquello pues bien podría ser lo último que de su amor obtuviera.

Lo último juntos.

Y, con esos agridulces pero realistas pensamientos, Kai se aferró a aquel cuerpo ahora maduro y por demás esbelto, queriéndose fundir de tantas maneras como le fuera posible con él.

* * *

**Ñyyyaaaaa xD Taemin Kai aksdkkaskadkaa jejejee  
Me pegó lo fangirl maaal jjajajaaja...**

**¿Qué les parece hasta ahora? Cursi, tonto, aburrido, caliente? Espero opiniones! Vamos, sé que han pasado un montón a leer pero apenas si uno/a ha comentado! =( buuuu (POR CIERTO, AL GUEST Q COMENTÓ ¡ ¡ ¡ MiL GRACIAS! _ Este capi enteramente para ti, ok? Espero t guste) **

**Como siempre, Nos leemos pronto y bueno... besos y cuídense, ok?**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	4. Más

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Ellos son miembros de dos grupos de música KPOP; SHINee y EXO , ambos bajo el sello de la compañía SM.**

* * *

**..::..::Be Mine... Just **_**Mine**_**::..::..**

.

Ambos jóvenes demasiado pronto se vieron perdidos irremediablemente en aquella marea de abrumadoras sensaciones que les arrasaban. Aquellas sensaciones que el placer del nuevo roce de sus cuerpos les enviaban. Kai, ahogándose en él y, Taemin... Taemin simplemente parecía sentirse a punto de explotar. Todo su cuerpo. Todo su ser... Todo él con un solo pensamiento firme en su mente.

_MÁS_.

Quería; necesitaba más.

Más besos. Más caricias.

Más humedad. Más calor.

Más de él. De Kai. De su doensang.

Sus manos viajaron posesivamente sobre el muy estremecido cuerpo de su menor. SUYO, como dijo y como quería que fuera.

Ya no se dijo nada más. Ninguno poseía la entereza suficiente como para hilar palabra alguna. Mucho menos una frase coherente. No. Sus bocas eran en aquellos momentos, mucho más útiles para emitir esos sonidos tan placenteros que su pasión desataba, y con los que demostraban todo lo que el otro les suscitaba.

Gemidos, jadeos, sollozos y quejidos varios fue lo único que se escuchaba en aquel lugar.

Y sí, los besos eran geniales y las manos se sentían increíbles, pero la necesidad les devoraba y ambos eran demasiado conscientes de a que los llevaba. Sin embargo, la torpeza innata de ser primerizos en tantos aspectos -que ni querían comenzar a pensar en ello-, junto con las cada vez más crecientes nervios y dudas, hicieron que, aquellos ardientes momentos se calmasen un poco por la muda pregunta que asomaba en sus rostros.

Todo era demasiado rápido. Demasiado inesperado. Y, en unos exactos 'segundos', la torpeza y la inexperiencia irremediablemente comenzó a asomar. Taemin comenzó a dejar entrever su temor. Solo un poco. Apenas, pero lo suficiente como para que Kai se percatase de ello. Y el menor entendió; ¿cómo no hacerlo en la situación en la que estaban? Eran hombres. Ambos lo eran... y solo eso ya era abrumador porque nada de esto era tan, casi traumático, cuando se trataba de una muy normal relación heterosexual -o al menos así lo pensaban ellos-. Era un momento que implicaba mucho. Pero Kai no quería ni por asomo que aquel tan ansiado y deseado tiempo compartido se perdiera por tal nimiedad -en su opinión-. Nop. Ni hablar. Ni de puta casualidad. El alcohol que aún reinaba en su sistema ayudó bastante también como gran deshinibidor, por lo que, decidiendo rápidamente y sobre la marcha, Kai tomó aquel hermoso rostro entre sus manos y lo atrajo hacia él una vez más para devorarle esos labios con un beso furioso que buscaba dejarlos a ambos sin pensar, pero a la vez demostrando con su cuerpo algo, algo MUY importante.

Haciendo una gala de una fuerza hasta entonces desconocida, el menor les volteó quedando él encima del mayor.

No lo pensó. Ni siquiera cuando, por un ínfimo instante, pudo sentir la más que evidente tensión en el otro.

'Ya entendería' -se dijo.

.

Taemin pensó inocentemente en hacerle entender al menor que no, que él no... sin saber que éste estaba más que feliz y de acuerdo con tal avance y demostración de darle la razón.

.

El menor degustó con ansias aquellos labios ya hinchados y luego lo dejó para, sin demora alguna, descender por aquel atrayente cuello.

Quiso más.

Hizo con su lengua un húmedo camino hacia esos pequeños botones de caramelo, y se deleitó como con el mejor de los dulces, que tanto amaba su hyung, con aquellos pequeños gemidos que salían de Taemin. SU Taemin.

Gemidos por él. Por lo que él le hacía.

—Ka-Kai...uggh... yo... yo no...

—Lo sé. Tranquilo... y disfruta... Hyung —murmuró el menor, con su aliento cálido soplando ya en el abdomen bastante tonificado del mayor. Incitándolo.

Taemin se retorcía de puro placer, intentando retener -sin mucha convicción, vale decir-, aquellos tan vergonzosos gemidos que el toque de esos dedos y labios del menor le provocaban. Resistiéndose pero anhelándolo. Queriéndolo todo y al mismo tiempo -y sin ya poder evitarlo-, aún un poco aprensivo a ello.

Pero Kai no tendría nada de ello.

Kai quería solo una cosa en aquellos momentos y era el lograr que Taemin delirara de placer. Quería provocarle tal delirante grado de éxtasis que ya no pudiera pensar en nada más. En NADIE más.

Solo él.

Solo Kai.

Ser su amigo y donsaeng.

Su menor y su pareja.

Quería serlo todo.

Y, más que nada... quería, necesitaba ser, suyo.

Aunque más no fuera una vez.

* * *

**Ñyyyaaaaa xD Taemin Kai *_*  
**

**Próximo cap comienza lo bueno xD jejejeje**

**Como siempre, Nos leemos pronto y bueno... besos y cuídense, ok?**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	5. Demandante

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Ellos son miembros de dos grupos de música KPOP; SHINee y EXO , ambos bajo el sello de la compañía SM.**

* * *

**..::..::Be Mine... Just **_**Mine**_**::..::..**

.

Veloz y audazmente, el menor se acomodó a horcajadas de su hyung al mismo tiempo en que su lengua lamía aquellos tan besables labios para, luego, y enseguida, ir bajando por su terso mentón hasta poder finalmente darse un festín con su cuello. Escuchando aquellos mágicos gemidos que resultaban ser para él el mejor de los alicientes y, porque no, el mejor estímulo a su ego también. Disfrutándolos. Atesorándolos.

Necesitándolos tanto y como el escaso aire que lograba colarse a sus sobre esforzados pulmones. Sobre todo entonces...

Porque él también sentía nervios.

Él también se sentía algo inseguro.

Él también tenía un poco de miedo por más que el deseo le pesara y rigiera más que nada.

Estaba ansioso y nervioso de estar a la altura. Inseguro de ser lo suficientemente provocador; de brindarle a su amor el suficiente placer. Y, de pronto, también con un increíble e irracional miedo a solo terminar haciendo algo mal y joderlo todo.

Pero, a pesar de todo aquello; él quería más. Lo quería todo y ya no podía conformarse con menos. No ahora cuando estaba a solo segundos y milímetros de obtenerlo y, con ese justo deseo, Kai permitió que su mente se apagase y su cuerpo le mande.

Con ambas manos Kai apresó las de su hyung antes de tomarlas de manera firme y dirigir cada una a un lado de su cabeza, apenas segundos antes de que le aplastara la boca con un beso devorador... y así, sin pensar siquiera en detenerse, seguir y bajar... y bajar y seguir sin dejar ni por un momento de besar y lamer, de chupar y morder; de apretar y sobar. Y luego, tragar. Sí, tragar. Tragarse de una y sin dudas aquel miembro firme que comenzaba a esparcir un leve sabor acre en su boca. Un sabor extraño pero sumamente atrayente. Un regusto medio amargo y caliente, suave y fuerte; un sabor que sabía sería adictivo para él porque era SUYO.

La fuerte inspiración y el jadeo ahogado como respuesta a aquel osado acto fue todo el permiso y aliento que necesitó para seguir en ello. Besó su punta roma y lamió el exquisito líquido preseminal que escurría debido a su fuerte deseo. Tragó aquel ya demasiado duro tronco hasta la mismísima raíz, teniendo cuidado de no morderle cuando, sin darse cuenta -y por pleno entusiasmo-, él tragó demás y el reflejo nauseoso casi lo llega a ahogar. Se acostumbró rápido y marcó un ritmo rudo que increíblemente le excitaba más de lo que se hubiera creído capaz. Su propio miembro dolía latente mientras se rozaba de vez en cuando contra las suaves sábanas, o muy casualmente contra lo que eran los muslos de su hyung. Quería tocarse, y más aún venirse, pero quería esperar por más. Por el todo.

—Detente... K-Kai... para...

—Nop —murmuró, apenas sacando el largo falo de su boca para hacerlo. La verdad sea dicha, él nunca pensó que su hyung estuviera tan bien dotado... allí. No era exageradamente grande, pero era largo, y terso, y hermoso a sus ojos.

—Huugg... Kai-i... ¡YA! Muév... ughh... Voy a... ¡Muévete!

No. Ni soñarlo. Él lo quería; Kai estaba deseando con ansias el probarlo entero. Y no iba a parar hasta tenerlo. Él nunca pensó que realmente nada remotamente similar a aquello fuera a suceder por lo que ni demente iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad del todo. Y degustar su esencia era parte de eso sin lugar a dudas.

.

Taemin se sentía desfallecer, no podía aguantar tanto placer, no con aquella lujuria de fondo que le hacía querer gruñir cual animal en celo. Quiso detener aquello sin tener realmente un motivo de porqué. Quiso... No importaba lo que quiso, ahora no podía parar, no ahora cuando sentía su bajo vientre contraerse en espasmos rítmicos que le anunciaban que su liberación de tensiones estaba muy próxima. Demasiado próxima... y estaría condenado si iba a irse así, cual puberto en sueño húmedo.

Cambiando drásticamente su pasividad y recelo en dominio y demanda, el 'pequeño' maknae de los brillosos se dejó de solo yacer allí y arremeter en conseguir lo que quería. Después de todo, era su pequeña copia malvada quien había iniciado todo aquello, ¿cierto?

Liberando con velocidad sus manos, él pasó a ponerlas y enredarlas en aquel cabello sedoso, medio tirando, medio acariciando. Manteniéndolos en un férreo control mientras seguidamente los usaba como riendas para dirigir esa boca húmeda y caliente más rápido y más hondo cada vez. No le dio importancia a los pobres ahogos que su donsaeng tuvo cuando sus arremetidas fueron certeramente hacia su campanilla e incluso un poco más allá, y no lo hizo porque aquellos ahogos justamente le provocaron aún más placer, un apriete exquisito y una vibración que le hacía temblar.

Y tampoco era como si el menor se hubiera esforzado mucho en zafar de dicho control.

No, al tan liberal y lanzado exótico le gustó, le encantó sentir como su hyung finalmente rompía su férreo control... por él. Por lo que él le había conseguido hacer.

El mayor podía sentir como el clímax se acercaba rápidamente, sentir como aquellos estremecimientos se iban congregando y acrecentando en su bajo vientre. Sentir como su miembro se hinchaba y endurecía, como palpitaba por su ansiada liberación.

Y pasó.

Fuerte, rápido y abundante, el líquido espeso y blanquecino llegó en potentes chorros calientes a rebozar la boca del menor quien, aunque lo quería, no se lo esperaba, por lo que terminó ahogándose nuevamente aún alrededor del falo pulsante pero sin poder liberarse debido a que las manos seguían ejerciendo un controlado movimiento demandante sobre él. Siguiendo un ritmo a por más.

Sin mucha más opciones al respecto, Kai sorbió y tragó toda la leche que había llenado su boca, obligado incluso a chupar aquello que se le hubo escapado antes y a seguir hasta dejarlo 'limpio' y de nueva cuenta medio duro, listo para más.

—¿Así... así que, lo quieres todo, no Kai? —preguntó el mayor entre jadeos sin esperar respuesta debido a que sus manos aún mantenían a esa rica boca comiendo su pene—. Pues lo tendrás...

Apenas dicho, Taemin despegó la cabeza de su entrepierna en un rápido y fluido movimiento y pasó a girarlos a ambos hasta tener el pecho del menor justo contra el colchón... y a él justo detrás.

—Vaya que te has portado mal, Kai-ah, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

—T-Tae...

—Shh... relájate.

—Tienes... ugg... tienes que prep-prepa...

—No. No bonito, no tengo que hacer nada. No hoy... Te lo mereces por haberlo buscado. Por haberme buscado. Por hacer que mi verga duela de tal forma...

—Pe-pero, hyu... Nnngghh...

El gemido que pasó de ronco a agudo en solo dos notas fue todo el anuncio que hubo.

* * *

**Ñyyyaaaaa xD Taemin Kai TaeKai -babas- *_*  
**

**Espero les guste este Tae jejeje... quizás es difícil de imaginarlo así ya q siempre se ve todo tierno y apapachable pero la verdad es que creo q de inocente no tiene nada y q al ser tan consentido por otros puede ser así de demandante... y si no, al menos en mi mente pervertida sí lo es _ **

**Como siempre, Nos leemos pronto y bueno... besos y cuídense, ok?**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	6. Demasiado

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Ellos son miembros de dos grupos de música KPOP; SHINee y EXO , ambos bajo el sello de la compañía SM.**

* * *

**..::..::Be Mine... Just **_**Mine**_**::..::..**

.

Taemin estaba listo. Duro y enhiesto de nuevo. Pero el jueguito había acabado. Sabía que debía, pero no pensaba prepararlo. No como el menor esperaba al menos ya que tampoco era que fuera un reverendo bruto que quisiera desgarrarlo en su primera vez... o al menos esperaba fuera su primera vez. Pensar en ello le dio coraje.

—Dime Kai, ¿cuántas leches ha tragado tu cuerpo?

Su miembro rozaba el fruncido agujero contraído mientras el propio líquido preseminal iba medio lubricándole. Excitándole e incitándole.

—¿A cuántos le has abierto las piernas y dejado follar este culito apretado?

El propio enojo de pensar y decir aquello le hizo ejercer más presión de la pensada y traspasar de una el primer anillo tenso.

—Aaaggghh... No... no...

—Ohh, tan apretado... maldición, tan, muy... uughh... ¿cu-cuántos, Kai?

—No... yo...

—Dimelo o me meteré de una hasta que mis pelotas azoten tu culo.

—¡No! Uggh, yo no... nunca... aah

Kai no sabía como enfrentar tan de repente esta nueva faceta de su hyung. Jamás de los jamáses hubiera imaginado al siempre tierno y tímido maknae de esta manera en el ámbito sexual. No podía negar que le encendía sobremanera, pero aquello no estaba para nada saliendo como imaginó hacía unos momentos y, porqué no admitirlo, quería volver a tener un mínimo de control en todo aquello. Cosa un tanto difícil mientras sintiera que se partía en dos con cada leve estocada con la que el mayor se adentraba abriéndose paso en él.

Apenas había pasado media cabeza y Kai sentía que no entraría más. Nunca pensó en recibir nada allí sin sentir un par de dedos antes. Dolía. Joder que lo hacía pero, retorcidamente, aquello también le gustaba. Sentía un leve placer en aquel ardor creciente en su ano. Claro que no lo iba a decir. No fuera cosa que el mayor decidiera insertarse ya simplemente de una.

—Lo, mmm... lo sien-to per-pero, no... ahh... no aguan-to...

—Nnnnggggh

Mordiendo el moreno hombro con fuerza para distraerle, el mayor elevó sus caderas y las bajó ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza que antes. Logrando arrancarle al menor un grito cuando finalmente la cabeza hubo entrado por completo en aquel tierno cuerpo. Solo la cabeza, y el dolor y el placer se mezclaba en ambos jóvenes, mareándolos con las nuevas exquisitas sensaciones.

Como no quería hacerle daño pero el placer y la necesidad le estaba ganando, Taemin decidió distraer al menor saqueando su boca con un beso furioso y totalmente carnal que más pareciera que le estuviese follando la boca. De nuevo -pero esta vez con la lengua-. Mientras que con cortas estocadas iba metiendo su miembro cada vez más y más. De una manera realmente tortuosa para ambos ya que solo era de aun milímetro más por vez.

Los gemidos se ahogaban en sus bocas. Sus lenguas luchando por mantenerse a la par. Los jadeos chocando entre sí, uno por el esfuerzo de contenerse de gritar, el otro por el esfuerzo titánico de control que en ese momento hacía gala para no arremeter de una y calmar su sed.

Sin embargo, Kai ya no soportaba. Sí, dolía como el infierno, pero esto de ir tan de a poco le estaba volviendo loco. Ya no soportaba la expectativa ni el dolor de que en cada empuje el mayor se hundiera un centímetro más. Por lo que, juntando coraje e inspirando con fuerza, él usó una de las embestidas a su cuerpo para tomar impulso y tirarse hacia atrás.

'¡MIERDA!' -fue en lo único que pudo pensar.

Dolor se estrelló en cada nervio. Cada uno de sus músculos tembló sin remedio al sentir aquello y una lágrima cayó de su rostro sin poder contenerla.

—Ugghhh... K-Kai, ¿qu-qué?

Taemin no pudo evitar asustarse. Sí, él quería adentrarse, pero no así, el dolor que mostraba el rostro de su donsaeng era casi mortal. El apriete tenso en su miembro lo era aún más.

Pensando nuevamente -y por solo medio segundo-, con la cabeza que en verdad servía, el mayor comenzó a retirarse, poco a poco y muy lentamente. Solo para terminar siendo detenido por un nuevo grito de dolor.

—¡NO! Ugh, no te... no te muevas, hy-hyung...

—Kai... no puedes querer...

—¡Sí, lo hago! Joder. Con un demonio Tae, no estoy, no soy de cristal, ¿de acuerdo? Solo, solo dame un minuto ¿bien? No te, uugh, no te muevas. Joder...

—Kai...

—No —atajó el menor antes de que el mayor comenzase de nueva cuenta a querer salirse y dejarle así. Puuf, ni soñar con ello. Además, él sabía que el dolor pasaría y que, en algún momento -el cual, en verdad, EN VERDAD, esperaba y hasta rezaba, fuese pronto-, el placer llegaría, aún mejor de lo que fue hasta entonces—. Ven aquí —susurró mientras elevaba uno de sus brazos hacia atrás para enredarlo en su cuello y atraerlo hacia su boca. Intentando por todos los medios no hacer ninguna mueca ya que el más leve movimiento le hacía querer gritar; ¿Quién iba a decir que tener un palo en el culo fuera a resultar tan jodidamente doloroso?

Ambos pasaron unos cuantos minutos así, solo besándose, relajando un poco la tensión de momentos antes y bajando la pasión y el deseo a algo más tranquilo. Casi se diría amoroso. Pero no lo era. No llegaba a serlo. El cariño estaba, pero no era para entonces. Tampoco la ciega lujuria. Era extraño. Algo entre medio de ambos podría decirse.

Ninguno notó cuando sus caderas comenzaron a moverse nuevamente por cuenta propia. Ellos seguían en su aire, entrelazando lenguas y sobando sus bocas... O eso fue hasta que la pasión despertó una vez más al escuchar el ronco gemido de placer del menor cuando, en una certera estocada, el mayor había dado de lleno en su dulce próstata.

'Oh, sí' -pensó el menor. Finalmente disfrutando en pleno de aquel encuentro tan sorprendente como inesperado.

Gimió y volvió a gemir. No podía parar de hacerlo. Necesitaba una vía de escape para tan desbordante placer mientras que en lo único que pensaba era en pedir, rogar por más; solo, más.

Taemin, quien inmediatamente notó el cambio no solo en su cuerpo sino en su forma de gemir, comenzó una vez más a soltarse, a dejarse ir. Él terminó de soltar aquel último resquicio de autocontrol, dejándole deslizarse como agua entre sus manos y sintiendo como con ella se lavaba todo sentido, razón y dominio de su cuerpo y mente. Se dejó disfrutar plenamente mientras en cada golpe se esforzaba por dar de lleno a ese lugar e incluso queriéndose hundir hasta fundirse allí. Haciendo que Kai se retuerza de un placer casi rayano en lo doloroso al apretar constante e implacablemente aquel sensible manojo de nervios dentro de sí y haciéndole jadear cada vez más y más alto al sentirse completamente enfundado en aquel calor aterciopelado... era demasiado, simplemente demasiado a soportar por lo que, ya sin poder aguantar ni un segundo más ni hallar ya nada más que le detuviese, él echó hacia atrás sus finas pero fuertes caderas para arremeter firme una vez más... y otra, y otra, y otra vez más. Disfrutando sobremanera la forma en la que los primeros quejidos sueltos del menor pronto derivaron en bajos gemidos y luego en pequeños y entrecortados gritos. Gritos y jadeos y sollozosos que sonaban desesperados de la más pura mendicidad y que él, respondiendo a cada pedido y ruego se esmeraba por dar en cada golpe un poco más. Más de sí, de su fuerza, de su pasión tan recientemente descubierta. Más de todo.

'Oh por... Oh mi...' -pensaba. Y apenas llegaba a eso debido a que las sensaciones que embargaban su cuerpo habían nublado por completo su mente y pensar estaba ya demasiado fuera de juego.

Lo que para Kai en un primer momento había comenzado como una agonizante tortura, pronto cambió a una delirante sesión de un casi inaguantable placer. Un placer casi doloroso y tortuoso por su jodida intensidad.

Demasiado bueno.

Demasiado esperado.

Demasiado.

* * *

**Ñyyyaaaaa *_* LEEEMON jejeje**

**Como siempre, Nos leemos pronto y bueno... besos y cuídense, ok?**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	7. Revelaciones

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Ellos son miembros de dos grupos de música KPOP; SHINee y EXO , ambos bajo el sello de la compañía SM.**

* * *

**..::..::Be Mine... Just **_**Mine**_**::..::..**

**.**

**.**

Todo fue relativo desde entonces. Los minutos parecieron horas y las horas meros segundos. Ambos jóvenes repentinamente desaforados en la búsqueda de la tan ansiada cumbre de placer. Desesperados por, finalmente, llegar al tan anhelado clímax y poder salir ya entonces de ese vórtice que les mantenía pendientes y al filo, al borde mismo de la locura y el deseo más crudo. Queriéndolo todo e incluso más.

Pero nada era eterno y todo, tanto lo bueno como lo malo, siempre llega a su fin. Y ellos y su robado momento de pasión no serían la excepción.

.

Con un grito que de seguro se hubo escuchado mucho más allá de aquellas cuatro paredes que les encerraban a la par que un gruñido que le acompañó pareciendo hacer querer cimbrar por completo la habitación, ellos se vinieron en un clímax demoledor. Un clímax que culminó con Kai ecabando entre su cuerpo y las otrora frescas y limpias sábanas. Sorprendido hasta lo indecible cuando, al bajar un poco de su nube post orgásmica cayó en la cuenta de que él realmente había logrado venirse aún sin tan siquiera haberse tocado aquel miembro que aún sentía pulsar y latir. Su descarga reluciendo notoria contra la oscura tela azul marino, y mientras él caía en todo aquello, Taemin se clavaba en él lo más fuerte que su cuerpo fue capaz de llegar antes de sentir como aquella bobina de tensión en su bajo vientre llegaba a su buscada liberación vaciándose por completo en su cálido interior, disfrutando enormemente de aquellas contracciones con las que el ano del menor le apresaban debido a su propio orgasmo; asombrándose un poco al sentir como su descarga no pareciera tener fin y encima de todo escuchando con extraño orgullo el leve pero marcado sonido de chapoteo ante los movimientos que aún medio seguían junto con el sentir del ligero chorreo por sobre sus testículos.

Saciado como nunca se creyó capaz, él se quitó de sobre la espalda del menor, quien yacía ahora precariamente desgarbado contra el colchón, e inmediatamente quedándose fascinado ante la clara vista de aquel hermoso culo moreno pálido y terso, mientras éste expulsaba poco a poco los restos de su, al parecer, desbordante semilla.

Jadeando inaudiblemente al sentir como su pobre abusado miembro quiso hacer el intento de revivir ante tal erótica visión.

Segundos después, y apenas llegando a poner una pesada mano por sobre la cadera de Kai, el sopor post sexo le invadió como un tsunami y Taemin terminó por solo dejarse caer, medio de lado, medio por encima sobre el cuerpo del otro quien según pudo ver había incluso aguantado menos que él. No fue plenamente consciente de como su brazo terminó por moverse hacia la cintura ajena ni de la fuerza que él mismo hizo para atraer al otro aún más hacia él. Apenas consciente de llegar sentir algunas palabras susurradas contra sus labios y él jadear en respuesta un gemido ahogado.

Lo único que Taemin pudo 'sentir' más que saber, era que él tenía una jodida sonrisa en el rostro, solo eso... y luego el mundo perdió toda conexión con él.

.

Tenía frío, eso era lo único que tanto su piel como su mente registraban en conjunto. Sentía que su cerebro no estaba muy por la labor de 'pensar' correctamente y medio -como podía-, se preguntaba qué demonios había tomado ayer para que le dejara tan así. No podía identificar un dolor sino más bien una dolencia generalizada. Un malestar corporal completo que le daban ganas de quejarse por solo respirar y...

'¡MIERDA! Owww... Joderjoderjoder... ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!' -se preguntó Kai cuando, al querer estirarse hacia el final de la cama donde por instinto solía correr las mantas, un dolor agudo como rayo le atravesó desde la cadera hasta... todo. O más bien debería decir desde su trasero pero, no podía ser eso porque A; no recordaba haberse caído y B; no hubiera estado en su cama que, por cierto... no, lucía... como SU cama, y, bueno, entonces... Bueno '¡MIERDA DE NUEVO! ¿Dónde carajos estaba ahora?'

Apenas con un ojo medo abierto, Kai fue capaz de saber en el primer segundo que esa NO era su habitación. En el segundo segundo -valga la redundancia-, notó que la cabeza le tronaba si siquiera pensaba muy alto y que eso siempre era consecuencia de una cruda muy cruda... cosa que no era habitual, no... pero sí, bueno, mejor dejarlo ahí. En el cuarto segundo su cuerpo le avisó de que el dolor sí provenía de su trasero y quedó medio confundido hasta que, en el sexto segundo su piel registró como sí había una zona no afectada por el frío, una zona con un ligero peso encima que no era suyo.

Y luego su cerebro pareció por fin querer conectar un poco mejor porque en el mismo instante reconoció varias cosas más a la vez y con las que no supo que demonios hacer.

Primero vio un destello que reconoció como un premio de los de la noche anterior y al lado un saco cuadrillé que reconocería donde fuera. Sintió su piel desnuda y como su bajo vientre estaba tirante, tocando apenas y sabiendo el porqué de ello al instante. Inhaló el aire y el olor a él, a sexo y a... ÉL le llenó las fosas nasales... Y como consecuencia todos los recuerdos parecieron querer regresar a él de manera rápida y dolorosa.

'¡OH JODER! ¡OH MIERDA! ¡Mierdamierdamierdamierda! ¡MIEEERRRDA! ¡Joder! ¡NO! ¡La cagué! Oh joder, no... lo jodí, lo jodí todo ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué... ? Yo... ¡NO!'

Su mente era un caos que no solo recordaba poco a poco más y más sino que al mismo tiempo parecía querer repetir los mejores momentos de la noche también. Y Kai no entendía. Era tal su desesperación al pensar que él había ciertamente hecho algo y que con ello finalmente había tirado por la borda años de profunda amistad, que él no podía procesar el hecho de lo que las propias imágenes de recuerdos suyos le decían. Estaba aterrado. Estaba entrando en pánico. Y estaba casi llegando a hiperventilar, completamente cegado a nada más allá de su irracional temor. O así fue hasta que algo le sacudió casi con violencia y le hizo enfocar a algo delante de él.

.

Era el sueño más perfecto y reparador que había sentido tener en años. Su mente se hallaba en tal felicidad y calma que más que soñar parecía flotar.

Pero, como si fuera una nube negra su consciencia comenzó a querer aflorar, y al hacerlo se sintió temblar... era algo estúpido, él no temblaba, ¿por qué lo haría? Y sin embargo no dejaba de hacerlo, y cada vez más. No entendía, ¿por qué él...? Fue entonces cuando lo sintió. Un bajo quejido que parecía dolor retumbó en sus oídos. Y él de golpe, despertó.

Era extraño como funcionaba la mente. Por lo general tardaba bastante, no solo en despertarse sino también en que su mente funcionara correctamente hilando hasta el más estúpido de los pensamientos. Pero esta vez para Taemin fue todo lo contrario. Se despertó medio inseguro saliendo de uno de sus mejores sueños, se confunde porque sabe que algo pasa pero que no proviene de él... y en el segundo en el que el quejido llega a sus sentidos todo parece tener de pronto un sentido extremo para él.

Kai. Temblando. En shock. Triste. Avergonzado. Lo de anoche. Ellos. Malestar.

Sí, su mente procesó todo y le resumió lo debido. Kai estaba mal por lo ocurrido la noche anterior tras su borrachera. Lo ocurrido con él.

'¡Oh JODER!'

Pero Taemin sabía que no podía hundirse en el arrepentimiento y autocompasión en aquellos momentos. Él tenía que estar para su... 'amigo', si es que todavía lo era.

Le llamó para que le prestara atención, para que hablaran. Para que le diera una oportunidad de salvar lo que quedara de su siempre querida y preciada amistad. No hubo caso. Comenzó a preocuparse porque de en serio Kai no dejaba de temblar y ahora incluso parecía comenzar a gemir. Él no podía verlo así. No lo soportaba. Actuando más bien por instinto él soltó aquel cuerpo tembloroso y lo tumbó boca arriba aferrándose a sus hombros y zamarrearlos en el proceso. Viendo casi con un suspiro de alivio como parecía la razón querer volver a él. Alegre de haberlo conseguido pero de protno preocupado por lo que habría de venir.

'¿Por qué nadie hacía un manual sobre cómo actuar en la incómoda mañana del día después?' -pensó extrañamente el mayor de ambos.

.

Su mirada.

Kai quedó irrebocablemente perdido en su mirada.

Retazos de la noche pasada iban y venían bailando por sus ojos y mente. Todo cobrando sentido. Todo haciéndole estremecer ahora por otro motivo.

Uno; Aún estaban desnudos.

Dos; Taemin estaba aún encima suyo.

Tres; Su erección mañanera... la de ambos, parecían estar muy presentes.

Y él lo único que atinó a hacer en respuesta fue a gemir porque, ¡Por Dios! su cabeza estallaba pero su cuerpo se incendiaba y de pronto lo único que quería era volver a sentir todo aquello de la noche anterior mientras que una pequeña parte de él solo quería correr a por su ropa y desaparecer y...

Unos tibios labios carnosos, ahora ya conocidos, apresaron los suyos con evidente posesión.

Una boca húmeda y una lengua caliente se unieron pronto a ella.

Unas manos inquietas y, por lo que podía recordar, juguetonas, comenzaban a andar sinuosas por su fría piel. Calentándole al instante.

Mientras que sus ojos, aún perdidos en aquella ardiente mirada, le confirmaban que de hecho, todo aquello REALMENTE era verdad. Que todo aquello sí estaba pasando y era REAL.

Y eso le pudo...

—Tae...

—Shhh...

—Pero... tú no, yo, ayer... tú no...

—¿Yo qué?

—Tú... tú no eres... ¿Lo de ayer no fue...?

Un soplido y una unión frente a frente.

—Joder Kai, si la gente supiera en verdad lo inseguro que eres a veces —dijo el mayor sonriendo, de repente recuperando una confianza que desde ayer noche parecía perdida—. Anoche pasó, lo que quisimos que pasara, ¿ok?

—Pero, yo te hice... ¿no estás...? ¡Joder! —dijo el menor en respuesta cerrando los ojos por su propia creciente frustración. El pobre no parecía poder encontrar las palabras correctas para sacarse de encima todas las preguntas -y con ellas todas las dudas- que quería hacer.

—Kai... Mírame. Bien ¿me ves? ¿Me ves ahora? ¿Cómo estoy? ¿Cómo estamos ambos?

—Pero eso no quiere decir que...

—No. Pero, no creo que ninguno pueda explicar lo de anoche. Lo, hicimos y, nos gustó. ME gustó, pero si no quieres ni recordar aquello... Mira, podemos hacer de cuenta que nunca pasó y...

—¡NO!

—¿No?

De un momento al otro, Kai había tomado los hombros del mayor y se encontró girándolos hasta quedar en la cima una vez más. Más imágenes y recuerdos surgiendo entonces. Recuerdos que le hacían envararse aún más y que sintiera como su culo a pesar del dolor pareciera querer ser llenado una vez más. El sentir la erección del otro contra la suya propia no estaba ayudando tampoco.

—No quiero olvidar. No quiero hacer de cuenta que no pasó nada. No quiero que te alejes. No quiero que esto sea solo una... prueba, experiencia, lo que sea, ¡No quiero!

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres Jong In? —susurró Tae. La expectativa incierta recorriéndole por completo aunque sin tener la certeza de que era lo que en verdad quería escuchar.

—¡A TI! ¡JODER, TE QUIERO A TI!

* * *

**Uggh, la mañana después =/ de en serio, ¿porqué nadie hace un puto manual sobre eso? xD jejeje**

**Como siempre, Nos leemos pronto y bueno... besos y cuídense, ok?**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	8. MÍO

.

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Ellos son miembros de dos grupos de música KPOP; SHINee y EXO , ambos bajo el sello de la compañía SM.**

* * *

**.**

**..::..::Be Mine... Just **_**Mine**_**::..::..**

** .**

¿Cómo explicarle al mayor la cantidad de años que él había sufrido en silencio? ¿Cómo hacer que entienda de lo importante que había sido la noche pasada para él?

¿Cómo demonios hacerle ver, entender y saber que si por él fuera la amistad que tenían podía volverse aún más o quedar así como estaba pero que nunca de los jamáses podría solo 'dejarse estar'?

—¿Q-qué? ¿Kai?... ¿Jong In? ¿De qué diablos hab...?

—Te quiero.

—Yo también —respondió Taemin automáticamente. Siempre se lo decían entre sí y él no era una persona que guardase para sí cosas como aquellas.

—¡NO TAEMIN, NO LO ENTIENDES! ¡TE-QUIE-RO! ¡TE AMO! ¡JODER!

—¿Tú me...?

—Sí —susurró agotado el menor.

—Te quiero —repitió el mayor. De pronto se sentía tan pequeño como todos lo veían. Se sintió perdido y Kai siempre había sido como su balsa, pero esta vez el propio Kai era el problema del cuál sentía que si no tenía el debido cuidado lo podría ahogar. Ahogar a ambos porque ambos resultaban ser el apoyo más fuerte del otro en momentos de necesidad. En ese medio, en ese estilo de vida, el apoyo que se daban mutuamente era casi diría, VITAL. De solo pensar estar sin él...

—Lo sé.

—Pero no te amo.

Le dolió en el alma pero debía decirlo. Mentirle sobre eso no era opción. Él era una de las pocas personas a la que nunca le mentía y no podía empezar a hacerlo justamente en ello.

—... Lo sé...

—... Pero, pero podría hacerlo...

La tristeza que había invadido el rostro del menor tras haber escuchado la clara declaración de que su amor no era correspondido se transformó de pronto en completo shock ante lo último dicho.

—¿Qu-qué?

—Que podría hacerlo Jong In.

—Tú...

—Sí. Podría hacerlo. Sé que podría amarte, Kai. Ya lo hago en cierta forma, lo sabes.

—Pero no es lo mismo. Tú ni siquiera eres...

—No. Sé que piensas que yo no soy gay y de hecho, no, no lo soy, pero me gustas. Me gustas como persona y aún más como mi amigo...

—Pero eso no...

—Y me gustó lo de ayer.

—Oh...

—Sí —rió medio apenado—. 'Oh' de hecho.

—Y eso quiere decir ¿qué...?

—¿Qué quieres que diga?

—No lo sé.

—Entonces no diré nada.

—Hey, eso no es... yo quiero... quiero decir... humm...

Taemin rió fuerte y claro. No era común ver a su copia malvada así de confundido, avergonzado y, casi diría tierno. Y le gustaba ver todas estas nuevas facetas suyas tan libres como ambos estaban siendo entra las cuatro paredes de su habitación.

—¿Quieres estar conmigo? —preguntó parando de golpe la verborrea del menor.

—¿Yo? Mmm, ¿sí?, ¿Deberíamos?, bueno, quiero decir... yo...

—¿Quieres ser mío? —preguntó Taemin con una de las sonrisas más sinceras que hubo hecho en su vida.

Kai miró a su hyung a los ojos y no pudo encontrar más que verdad en ellos. La verdad de que su amado Taemin en verdad, en verdad, EN VERDAD, quería darse una oportunidad de estar con él ¡Con ÉL! de entre todas las personas.

Y sonrió, y luego rió antes de que por sus risas sus cuerpos volvieran a tocarse en una zona muy por demás viva y lograra que ambos jadearan ya queriendo más. Queriéndolo dar y tomar todo una vez más.

—Quiero estar contigo, hyung. Quiero ser tuyo —dijo haciendo nuevo contacto y jadeando en respuesta obvia—. Y quiero que tú seas mío... _**Solo mío**_...

Quizás Kai no logró obtener una respuesta vocal a su pedido/ruego/exigencia... pero sin dudas su cuerpo recibió el mensaje más que claro durante las siguientes tortuosas horas... Oh sí, y quizás también lo recibieran los compañeros de casa de su hyung porque, bueno, parecía que no se habían dado cuenta de que los demás también ya habían llegado... ni tampoco se dieron cuenta de cuan, 'vocales' se hubieron hecho.

Lamentablemente para los otros integrantes de los brillosos... a ellos les valían bien poco sus quejas. Tenían cosas más importantes en las cuales avocar sus sentidos... Y sonidos, y manos, y vistas... Los otros ya aprenderían. Después de todo, el propio maknae ya había tenido que aguantar lo mismo de parte de ellos más que un par de veces. Ya era hora que se desquitara... y vaya que se divertiría haciéndolo.

**.**

**.**

**.:: FIN ::.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Y llegamos al final =P ... Espero les haya gustado y sepan que prnto vendré con otro fic de este tierno, sexy y muy comprador maknae. O sea, de Taemin, porque es mi favorito de favoritos y porque me encanta tan solo verlo =P **

**Ahora, tengo un par de ideas como parejas pero les dejo por si quieren 'votar' por alguna en particular.**

**JongTae - TaeRen (de Nu'est) - TaeKey - KyuTae (Kyuhyun SuJu) y tengo una muy loca idea para hacer un Xover entre Taemin y Harry Potter... no sé si como Harry o como Daniel pero está por ahí =D**

**Ora sí, les dejo hasta la próxima y les invito a darse una vuelta por algunos de mis otros tantos fics **

**Besos y cuídense!**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
